The Colors
by Majik2
Summary: What does it take to get Inuyasha to do some thinking?


TITLE: The Colors . . .  
  
AUTHOR: Majik (ooh, that's me!)  
  
RATING: PG for language  
  
DISCLAIMER: They're mine! All mine! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! ::guys in white jackets come and put me in the padded wall room again, where I slowly key this out on an old typewriter with a bleeding big toe:::  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Silly fic, yet not retarded. Hope you enjoy the slight seriousness sprinkled in for good measure, along with a dash of humor at the end, and a spoonful of romanticism. What am I, a chef?  
  
  
  
The Colors . . .  
  
Feh. This thing is stupid.  
  
This is all the wench's fault after all. I don't know what these 'test' things are, but they can't be anything good. Why is that the only thing on her mind? First she complains that I never let her go 'take' them - - and where is she taking them? Hmm? I've never seen her bring one back - - and then when she does 'take' them, she complains that she did badly on them. Everything I do is wrong, wrong, wrong!  
  
We'll never gather the jewel shards at this rate, which is exactly why I jumped in the well after her, despite Miroku's, Shippo's, and Sango's protests. Who cares what they think, anything? Stupid assholes. I'll go after her if I want!  
  
Besides, I just want to bring her back.  
  
This is all for the jewel, after all. If we don't hurry Naraku's gonna get them all first! And frankly, I don't know if I can beat him if he has more shards than us. Not like I'll tell any of them that.  
  
This thing is so stupid.  
  
I get into the bitch's house, only to come face to face with her mother, of all people. Like her mother would actually be at her house. Keh. She just smiles at me and says Kagome's upstairs. I just want to scream at her, well, no shit! I can smell your daughter anyway, the foul smelling rat.  
  
Well, okay, most of the time she smells bad. Maybe not bad, but her smell is really, really poignant and sharp and familiar. I keep thinking it's Kikyou's, but . . . but somehow it's not, at the same time.  
  
Damn this girl for stealing a dead woman's soul. I hate her for it. I hate her for it, and I . . . um . . . don't hate her for it, at the same time.  
  
I get confused sometimes, between her and Kikyou, but I try to remember that there's a major difference, it being that Kikyou is dead. That thing that walks around in her form . . . that's not the miko I knew. Her body is cold and smells wrong. Kikyou's scent is now Kagome's. I think.  
  
This thing is very stupid.  
  
So when I get in her room, she just tells me she's studying more. And I tell her again, hey, I don't care about your stupid 'tests'. Come on! The goal is Shikon shards, not 'high school', whatever the hell that is. And of course, I get sat. She doesn't say it as often as she used to, but that doesn't make it sting any less.  
  
The only thing left to do, after being sat, is to pout, which I did, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Heh, I know that staring at her makes her nervous, and sure enough, after a few minutes she turned around and told me to go away. Biting back fangs, I tell her that if I leave she's going too. And instead of the sit, which I fully expect, she just sighs and goes to her closet.  
  
She doesn't have any of Kikyou's charm, I think. She's not as quiet or reserved; she's all bouncy and spunky. I hate spunk (A.N. brownies to the person who knows where that's from). Always talking and jumping around, or whining and crying, and just getting on my nerves in general. In that way she seems more alive than Kikyou . . . obviously more alive than the one that's walking around, but I mean back fifty years ago.  
  
But Kikyou gave me a chance. Hiten was right - - I'm a bastard halfing, after all, and who cares about them? She was . . . nice to me. A half- breed, a mongrel, a mutt. But sometimes, when I think back on it, I think she was just looking for someone to connect with. That's something Miroku is always saying: life is short, connect with people. Then again, he's a pervert, and his life will be short, so . . . Kikyou said that she and I weren't that different. Sometimes I don't really know.  
  
This thing is really stupid.  
  
Kagome pulls this triangular heavy thing out of her closet and sets it down in the middle of the floor. A long brown snake trails out from it, which she sticks in a hole in the wall. The thing lights up. Yeah, shiny, whoo, I'm impressed. And she just smiles and sits down at her desk again.  
  
I sit cross-legged in front of it and look at. It's starting to get kinda hot. It's about a foot tall, maybe, and kinda wide, getting narrow at the top with a big base. Her and all her strange magic in this world.  
  
Everyone else always asks me questions about her world when I come back from it. Shippo wants to know about all the damn candy and why don't I ever bring some back? I just hit him. Miroku wants to know about the girls. Sango hits him. Sango wants to know about demons and such. She's the only one I bother to answer, because it's a simple no.  
  
Kaeda doesn't care much about the magic in Kagome's world, she just wants to know about Kagome. How she's doing, what she does, that sort of thing. It's kinda annoying. I tell the old hag to buzz off, and she says she just wants to know. She thinks it's interesting that I can travel through the well with or without shards, and no one else can (except Kagome) even if they have shards. I just say it's the youkai blood, but she says then Shippo could go too. I growl and say because Shippo is stupid. And when she starts insulting my intelligence, that's when I storm out into my tree, because there's nothing to do when Kagome is not around except sit in my tree and mope.  
  
This thing is damn stupid.  
  
Now there are all sorts of blobs floating around in it. There are lots of different colors. Why does she have this kinda stuff, anyway? It's really dumb. Instead I look at her walls and shelves. She's got lots of nice paintings of her and her family and friends and that guy. That Hojo.  
  
Souta told me about him one day. Says he's always hanging around with stuff for Kagome. He says it's medicines, and I say it's gifts. Why is that bastard sucking up to her, anyway? Feh, furthermore, what is there about her that makes him want to suck up to her?  
  
Maybe he's after the jewel. Keh, but he doesn't seem the type. He's too stupid and dull to be much of a threat to the Shikon no Tama. That's mine, anyway.  
  
Hmm. So why does it bug me that he's always hanging around here? Well, it doesn't, really. He's just annoying. I should meet this guy and tell him off. But, since he's not a threat to the jewel, I should just let him go. But he is a threat, sorta. To Kagome. But it's not that I think he'd hurt her. Maybe he's . . . bugging her, that's it. Bugs her. But he can bug her, for all I care, because I bug her.  
  
That's it. I just don't want anyone bugging her but me.  
  
This thing is getting stupider.  
  
It's making me sleepy. All those damn things just floating around, doing nothing. What's the point? There is none, that's it. Just pointless little blobs, going up and down, up and down, up and down. Changing colors. Blue. Red. Pink. Orange. Green.  
  
We're just wasting time in here, this stupid little room with her scent. Like Kikyou's scent, but not her scent. Different, somehow.  
  
Wait, I already thought about that, didn't I? Feh, well, it doesn't matter. They're not the same person. I thought they were, but they're not. There's a major difference. Kikyou's dead. Gods, I already thought about that too. Keh, this thing is getting me confused. I got them confused, too. But they really are different . . .  
  
I wonder which one I like more . . . Kikyou, the dead one trying to kill me, or Kagome, the . . . well, she's annoying, but . . .  
  
The colors . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome smiled as she heard a light thud behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she smirked at Inuyasha, who was curled up on his side snoring. "Heh. Works every time." Quietly she stood and cut the lava lamp off. After putting it up in her closet, she sat back down at her desk, and continued her pertinent studies without further interruption.  
  
  
  
My lava lamp always makes me think and then puts me to sleep. :) Read and review, criticism = cookies! 


End file.
